The Pink Ribbon
by Just smileeee
Summary: " Licking her lips, she was thrilled. She was not leaving this bar unless Sammy came with her. "
1. A New Acquaintance

**Author's Note:**  
><strong>A little cross over I've been working on. It's between Supernatural &amp; the Vampire Diaries [obviously] <strong>  
><strong>Katherine might go out of character, considering I do not watch the television series. For those of you who have only watched the show and not read the books, go out and read them. They're a heck of a lot better ! Anyway, like I said, she can and probably will go out of character. The same goes for Sam, just not as much. <strong>  
><strong>Reviews are welcomed!<strong>  
><strong>For Supernatural:<strong>  
><strong>This takes place sometime after the pilot episode and not quite before Season 2. <strong>  
><strong>For Vampire Diaries:<strong>  
><strong>It doesn't have a set anything. <strong>  
><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: I do not own Supernatural or the Vampire Diaries. If I did, would I be writing this right now?**

Sam Winchester snuck out of the hotel he and his brother, Dean, were in. They were working on a case in Washington D.C. involving an angry spirit out for revenge. It seemed only days ago when his brother showed up on his doorstep informing him their father wasn't home from his hunting trip. They had yet to find him and were still following the coordinates he had given them, completing the jobs. Lately, the stress has been catching up to Sam. Earlier he had flipped out on Dean for no reason. When he had tried to leave afterwords Dean wouldn't let him although he had insisted he would return. Luckily Dean had fallen asleep early, at eight, tired from all of the driving. A few minutes later, Sam was on the road with the Impala. If Dean would wake up and see it gone he would go ballistic and kick Sam's butt. He chuckled at the thought.

Around 12:15 in the morning, Sam arrived in a city in Pennsylvania. What had brought him there he had no clue. Driving through the streets, he noticed how many people (and taxis) were out. Finding a bar, he parked.

As he walked in, he noticed all of the people there. Most were laughing and looking like they were having the time of their lives. Sam found a seat at the bar and ordered a beer. He downed it quick and was soon left with an empty glass.

"Want some more?" The young twenty-three year old bartender asked. Ever since he had arrived she had sent flirtatious smiles at hum but he managed to brush them off. He wasn't there to flirt. He wasn't his brother.

Rubbing a hand over his face he let out a sigh. The more time passed, the more empty the bar became. He then noticed someone new walking in the door. As she sauntered over, her curly brown hair bounced and her hips swayed. There was a mischievous gleam in her eyes. She sat down on the stool next to Sam. At first she didn't acknowledge him but after a few minutes passed she turned to Sam.

"Why hello." She purred.

He gave a tight smile in response. He didn't say anything, his shyness sticking.

"What brings an out of townee like you here?" She asked.

"How did you know I wasn't from here?"

Aha! She knew she would get him to talk. "Your eyes aren't glued to the TV. Any local wouldn't turn away until a commercial. Notice there isn't any on as of now."

"It's an old Pens game. Why watch it?"

She shrugged. "People from here do. Where are you from?" Curiosity now shone in her eyes.

"Florida." He lied.

"Florida?" She asked in disbelief. "Let me get this straight. You decide to leave gorgeous weather Florida for a horrible Pennsylvania where the weather goes from snow to rain and then the sun comes out all in one day?" Another nod. More disbelief. "You're crazy dude." She took a sip of her Pineapple Upside Down Cake.

He chuckled. "I've been told that a few times." His thoughts flickered to the past.

_"Ghosts are real?" A young blond asked an eight year old Sam._

_He nodded. "Yep. My dad has hunted a few of them before."_

_The little boy laughed. "You're crazy! It must run in the family because my sister says the same about your older brother, Dean."_

"Really now?" The brown eyed girl was full in flirt mode. If she had to bat her eyelashes or give him a lap dance to get him to do it back, she would. She didn't understand why she wanted him.

"I believe I didn't catch your name, by the way."

"Sam. Sam Winchester."

"Like the gun?" She noticed the smile tugging at his lips.

"I'm Elena Gilbert. Nothing to compare that name to unless you count that goldfish on those commercials."

"Nice to meet you, Elena." He extended a hand which she shook.

Licking her lips, she was thrilled. She was not leaving this bar unless Sammy came with her.


	2. Shocking News

**Author's Note****:**

**Reviews are always welcomed! I've decided to edit the first two chapters, hence why they're different. Chapter three should be up soon! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting! I've been a bit stumped with the story.**

**Supernatural: Takes place sometime after the pilot & before season two.**

**The Vampire Diaries: No set season/book.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the Vampire Diaries.**

After a few beers too many, Sam was falling off of his seat. He had yet to _completely_ fall, but Elena wasn't sure if she was going to steady him the next time he leaned.

_Someone can't handle their alcohol_. Elena thought as she secretly rolled her eyes at him. Humans could be so pathetic at times. Her eyes flickered to his face.

He was starting at his empty bottle, looking at it like it was the most interesting thing in the universe. Elena smiled.

Why had she chose Sam out of all the guys she had seen today? What was so special about him? Maybe it was because he wasn't a city boy. Or because of his good looks. Whatever the reason, she knew one thing for sure. This was _definitely_ a guy she wanted to spend more time with. He was going to be an exciting play toy.

"Why are you here?" Elena asked him once more. The first time he didn't exactly answer the question.

"Multiple reasons. For example, to get away from the stress of the job."

She wanted to ask him about this 'job' but she decided against it. "What's another?"

He shrugged. "Get away from my family?" The tone of his voice made it seem like he was uncertain if it actually was a reason.

She decided not to bother him about it. What did it matter? If she wanted to know that bad, all she had to do was either peer into his mind or compel him. What a bore _that_ would be. She'll save it for later.

"I was thinking..." Elena paused and leaned closer to Sam. She gave him a teasing smile, laying her hand on his shoulder.

"Thinking w-what?"

Putting her mouth to his ear, she spoke. "Of heading home. With you." Her lips brushed his ear, causing him to shiver.

Seeing the reaction she had received, she leaned away and hopped off the bar stool. She took him by the hand, dragging him off of his seat. Leaving money on the counter, Elena proceeded to the door. The cold night air greeted her face. She walked down the sidewalk, her clicking heels sounding loud in the silence.

_Where are the people? Wasn't this a city just bursting with life not too long ago?_ Sam thought to himself as Elena flagged down a taxi. He opened the car door and let her get in. He sat beside her, taking notice of the creepy driver.

Soon the cab pulled up to a ranch style home. Sam paid the driver and the two got out. In a flash Elena abandoned Sam and ran up the driveway, going to the front door. She unlocked it and ran inside. After a fe seconds passed he followed her in, shutting the door behind him. He didn't see her anywhere.

"Make yourself comfortable!" She called from somewhere in the house.

He stood there with his hands in his pockets. He pretended to be studying a photo of Elena and a big bay gelding. When she reappeared he didn't notice until she coughed. Looking up, he saw that she had tied her hair up with a pink silky ribbon.

"Do you like horses?" She asked, standing beside him. She studied the picture for a few moments before looking at him.

He shrugged. "I was never really around them."

"I see." She pursed her lips. "You do know why you're here, don't you?"

Sam didn't answer. He did know but he didn't want to admit it. It was unlike Sam to go off with some random girl for a one night stand. That was more of Dean's thing.

"Playing shy?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. She had to stand on the top of her toes, considering he was extremely tall. Before Sam could respond, she kissed him gently on the lips.

After pulling away, she made her way upstairs with him to her bedroom. For a female's room, it was awfully plain. There wasn't much color beside the red bedspread.

"You're no..."

"No."

"Good."

"Kiss me." She demanded. He didn't need to be compelled to obey.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sam woke up in an unfamiliar place.<p>

_Where was he? This wasn't his hotel room._

"Morning, sunshine." He heard a voice call from the door. He looked and saw he, then he remembered everything.

Suddenly, he shot out of bed. He ran for the bathroom, slamming the door. He threw up what was left in his stomach, feeling like crap. Stupid hangover. He flushed the toilet and washed his hands, wishing he had a toothbrush.

"There's an extra underneath the sink!" Elena called from the other room.

It's like she had read his mind. He got it out, applied toothpaste, and brushed away the nasty taste. He exited the bathroom to find Elena fully dressed and ready for the day. Her hair was tied up with the same pink ribbon as the night before.

"Drink too much last night?" She chuckled, coming over to poke him.

He nodded. "I'm not so good at handling alcohol."

"It's noticeable."

"So did we...?" He began and she nodded.

"Yup. Now go get dressed and we'll head out for some coffee. My treat." She winked and walked out of the room.

That's when he realized the only article of clothing he had on was his boxers.

* * *

><p>They arrived at a local café in town a half an hour later. Sam ordered a coffee while Elena ordered a croissant. They found an isolated table in the corner and sat.<p>

"Tell me everything." Elena commanded, using compulsion.

"My name is Sam Winchester. My family consists of my older brother Dean and my father, John. My mother, Mary, died when I was only a baby. There had been an incident and she was killed in a ceiling fire. It was caused by the yellow eyed demon. Ever since then, my father has been hunting, looking for that son of a bitch. In the process, he has also hunted demons, ghosts, anything you can think of. He has yet to find him. That's how the 'family business' started-saving people, hunting things. He made Dean and I hunt. As I got older, I was sick of it. My father was never happy with me, especially when I informed him I wanted a normal life. It was always my brother who got the praise. He practically idolizes my dad. I left hunting at one point. My intention was to leave it behind for good. Why would I want to continue? Our mother was dead. Even if we found her killer and killed whatever it was, she wouldn't come back to life. I ran off to Stanford. My relationship with my family then shattered. I didn't talk to either of them until Dean showed up on my doorstep not too long ago. He explained dad wasn't back from his hunting trip, which was a bit unusual. I agreed to go with him in search of my father. We didn't find him but we found his journal. One that had coordinates. I ended up going back though, allowing Dean to deal with it. But...something happened. My girlfriend, Jessica...she was killed. The same way my mother was. By the same damn demon. That's when I turned back to hunting. Ever since then we've been hunting things on the side while at the same time looking for our dad."

Elena raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, intrigued by this new information. She had to admit, she would have never guessed what she had gotten herself into. A guy with a family of hunters? This should be interesting. In her mind she smiled wickedly.

* * *

><p>When Dean woke up the next morning after Sam had left, he noticed the bed beside him was empty. He immediatly jumped up, looking around the room for his younger brother.<p>

"Sammy?" He called.

Sam wasn't anywhere to be found. He went out to the Impala to find that it too was gone.

"I'm going to kill him." He said through gritted teeth. Taking out his phone, he dialed the youngest Winchester's number. No answer.

"Where he hell are you! You better not harm my baby!" Dean fumed as he left a voice mail.


End file.
